Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso is the main protagonist in Every Witch Way. Emma is very girly and loves to scrapbook. She loves glitter and her best friend (sidekick) Andi Cruz too. Emma Alonso is potrayed by Paola Andino History Season 1 14-year-old Emma Alonso moves with her father Francisco to the suburbs of Miami, Florida, where she learns that she is the "Chosen One", a witch who is said to have great powers and abilities. Emma barely makes it through the school year with the help of Lily, the school nurse/Emma's guardian; Andi Cruz, her best friend; Daniel Miller, a mutual crush, and the rest of the Sharks, Iridium High's swim team. There are obstacles along the way, too: Maddie Van Pelt, the leader of the Panthers, a trio of the school's most popular girls, who is a newly profound witch and Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and the principal, Miss Torres: she is a witch, too, but she's malicious. During the upcoming eclipse, she plans on taking Emma's powers, but fails after Maddie and Emma join forces, despite their differences, and destroy her with the help of the Hexoren Book of Spells that Emma inherited from her late mother. In the end, Daniel and Emma become a couple; also, while defeating the principal, both witches think they lose their powers, but, in reality, Emma still has them. Season 2 It's a new year at Iridium High. The Witches' Council, the head of the magic world, has come to tell Emma that she cannot date Daniel, for the only way she can is to give up her power and become human, as her mother did. But because of her title as the "Chosen One", she cannot do that, but at the same time she refuses to go in the other direction. Maddie refuses to accept that she doesn't have her powers anymore: Sophie and Katie, the other Panthers, try to make her believe that she still has her powers with the help of Diego, a Churi Kanay (someone who has powers over the four elements). The only reason Diego does this is in hopes that she will notice him more. The truth is that Maddie's mother, Ursula, received the powers and is using them in attempt to make Francisco fall in love with her. Jax Novoa, an exchange student from Sydney, Australia, is the school's newest heartthrob. Francisco has been promoted to principal and assigns his daughter to help show Jax around. While doing so, she has no suspicions that he is a wizard, but she learns it soon after. Andi and Daniel are suspicious of him, but Jax, who has a mysterious past, shuts everyone out and starts to have feelings for Emma. While almost everyone is blinded by his bad side, Emma sees his vulnerable side, too, and she slowly starts to fall for him. Then there's the Fool Moon, a moon that occurs every twenty years and causes a witch or wizard's powers to act oddly. The Fool Moon affects Desdemona, one member of the Witches' Council, who becomes evil and plans to take Emma's powers. Season 3 Drama is stirred up when Mia appears. Emma gets sent to boot camp for a short time along with Jax. Emma also loses Daniel for a while, when he has been infected by Mia's spider seal. Luckily, Daniel gets reverted to normal and starts dating Emma again, however the two of them break up again as Daniel refuses to believe that Mia is evil. Towards the end of Season 3, Emma chose to be with Jax over Daniel transporting out to the pool and eventually kissing Jax at the end and get back together. Physical Appearance ' '''Emma is shown to have olive toned skin with long brown hair and brown eyes. At school her uniform consists of a flappy khaki skirt with a blue sophisticated buttoned jacket orange shirt and her colorful socks with her silver shoes. Emma's wears lots of jewelry like a necklace, earrings, and alot of bracelets at least 6 on each arm making 12 bracelets (approximately) in all. She wears lots of strappy sandals and different kinds of earrings. Relationships '''Evil Emma- '''Evil Emma is shown to have the same appearance as the Original Emma, olvied toned skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears dark red lipstick, which shows she's an evil clone of Emma. She wears a black leather jacket, that that was given to her by Jax Novoa and usually dresses the same as the real Emma. PersonalityEmma can be shown to be a bit too nice and honest at times. She can also be a bit devious at times but is still a sweet and charming girl. Emma is sometimes clumsy when it comes to magic and is not as tough as she thinks she is. However she's very caring and dosen't like to let her friends down. '''Relationships- '''Daniel Miller (It's complicated/In love with) Daniel and Emma meeting for the first time.Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving into her new house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac Davis's pair of dirty socks on a stick. He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly appears in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt, Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and levitates her smoothie before dropping it on the floor. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Emma and Daniel start having feelings for each other from the very first episode to the last episode of season 1. Even though Daniel finds out that Emma has her powers he still likes her for who she is with or without powers. In the last episode The Chosen One Emma and Daniel have their first kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode. In season 2 Daniel breaks up with Emma after finding out she lied about having her powers back. Even though they broke up, they still care a lot about each other. They get back together in The Abyss after they kiss. In Emma vs. Emma Daniel rescues Emma from being sucked into the portal and Emma then hugs him for saving her. '''Jax Novoa (Ex-boyfriend)- '''Emma has been friends with Jax since Werewolves in Siberia but it has been revealed in Stormageddon that she has feelings for him. In About a Wizard Jax saves Emma from getting her powers taken away by sacrificing his powers for her. Emma then kisses Jax for doing so. She broke up with him in the Abyss because Emma said their too different and that Jax should be with someone more like him. '''Andi Cruz (Best Friend)- '''When Emma first arrived at Miami, Andi was the first person who met her and helped her move in. She is formally addressed as Emma's sidekick as well. Andi also helps Emma throughout the season with her powers too. Emma and Andi's relationship was put to the test when Andi told Emma that she needed to take her witch powers more seriously while Emma thought it wouldn't be a big deal if her powers got stolen and she could be a normal girl. However, Andi said she had this amazing gift and that she didn't seemed like she cared about them being stolen. After that she had walked away from Emma. Later on they made up when Emma depantherized Andi and saying that she'll try her best about keeping her powers. In Zombie Boyfriend, Emma brings Andi's zombie boyfriend to life before he's killed in the video game. Emma then lets her keep him knowing that Philip was Andi's first real boyfriend. In Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree, Emma sent Philip back into the game which upset Andi and caused her to be mad at Emma. In Emma vs. Emma Andi and Emma become friends again after Andi admits that Philip was a little dangerous. '''Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy)- '''Emma is Maddie's nemesis in season 1. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch at Iridium High. She has decided that she wants to "destroy" Emma for stealing Daniel from her. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to ignore Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. In the last episode Maddie and Emma end up teaming up to defeat the principal. In season 2 Maddie loses her powers and tries to get them back from whoever took them. Little does she know her mom has her powers. Emma and Maddie have to work together when Ursula (Maddie's mom) casts a spell on a pie and makes Francisco (Emma's dad) fall in love with her. Emma finds out someone put a spell on the pie and quickly reverses it to prevent her and Maddie from becoming sisters. In episode 10 Outta Hand Maddie learns her mom has her powers and in episode 11 Double Trouble she gets them back from her mom. '''Diego Rueda (Acquaintance)- '''Emma and Diego don't talk much however in Emma vs. Emma and I'll Stop the World Diego said they should call Emma because Maddie spells were a little off. '''Tony Myers (Good Friend)- '''Emma has stated in Beach Ball that Tony is a good friend. Tony was the second one to find out that Emma is a witch and didn't tell anyone about her secret which led to Emma not erasing his memory. '''Mac Davis (Acquaintance)'Emma and Mac didn't talk very much but they seem to be nice to one another and have respect towards each other. Sophie Johnson (Acquaintance)- '''In I'll Stop the World Emma helped get Sophie out of the abyss and Sophie warned Emma about Evil Desdemona trying to trap her. '''Katie Rice (Frenemy)- '''Since Maddie and Emma are enemy's Maddie has taught Katie to dislike Emma just as much as Maddie has. Francisco Alonso (Father)- Emma and Her Dad Live in Miami,they enjoy eating pizza with Weird Topping since Emma's Died it Just Been Two of Them,Francisco doesn't know About Emma's powers or That she's The Chosen one. it is unknown If He Knew That His Wife was a Witch,During season one he was math teacher at iridium high since season two he had been The Principal.in the Season Three episode The Truth About Kanays,He Grounded Emma Because she missed Her Big Brains interview because she turned herself invisible hold the crystal.seen like Francisco still have hard time talking about his wife with His daughter Emma. Maria Alonso (Mother/Deceased) A Though not a lot is known About Emma's mother maria,it is known that she and Francisco fell in love,got married and had Emma,Emma seen care Lot about Her Mother even she passed away,it's unknown that Emma's Childhood was like and Her Relationship with Her Mother was like seen like unknown mystery as Well. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis''' - Emma can move things with her mind. In Discovery, she opened the fridge without touching it. *'Levitation' - Emma was also able to levitate Maddie's drink with her mind.TelekinesisEmma, using her power of telekinesis. *'Photokinesis' - Emma lit up a lamp even though it wasn't plugged in yet. *'Animal Transformation '- In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. According to Lily, this is one of the powers of the Chosen One. *'Shapeshifting'- In The Breakup, she shapeshifted as she tries to turn her locker into a bird but it backfires and turns her into a bird. In Stormageddon, she shapeshifted into Maddie during magical truth or dare. *'Spell Casting'- Emma has the ability to cast spells. In The Big Chill, she cast a spell on Daniel which made him swim as fast as a fish. She reversed Maddie's spell and turned Lily back into a human. In Double Trouble, she made a clone of herself so she can go on her date with Daniel while her clone went to the math presentation. In Beach Birthday Bash, she cast a spell to reverse Desdemona's love spell on Daniel. She cast a spell to turn Desdemona to stone. *'Teleportation '- Emma can teleport with the help of spells. In The Big Rescue, she teleported into the pool. In Magic Fight Club, she teleports Andi into the pool. Later on in Season 1, Emma learns to teleport without spells. She also teleports Daniel into the pool, but mostly her transformation spells always seem to transport people to the pool in season 1 and season 2. She teleports the Witches' Council into the pool in Runaway Witch. She teleports Philip out of the video game in Beach Birthday Bash and back into the video game in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. *'Conjuration' - Emma can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. When she first encountered Daniel he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere. And again when she is nervous about her first day a butterfly appeared next to her backpack. So it is apparent that this ability is triggered by emotion. Chosen one powers Trivia *Her magic is bright pink/magenta. *She falls in love with Daniel in Season 1. *She loves to put glitter on her shoes. *She falls in love with Jax in Season 2. *There is another version of her called Evil Emma or simply just E. *Maddie Van Pelt is her enemy. *She appears in every episode. *Her mother died when she was only 5 years old. *Her dad is called Francisco. *Her best friend is Andi Cruz. *She is friends with the Sharks. *She is portrayed by Paola Andino. *She loves the color pink. *She loves scrapbooking. *Lily is her guardian in Season 1. *Desdemona is her guardian in Season 2. *She doesn't like to lie. *She has a star shaped birthmark on her foot. *She is a Witch. *She is the chosen one. *She loves smiles. *She loves tulips. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Magical Beings